Broken Heart
by Hyuuga Rinne
Summary: Air mata awal dari sebuah cerita


"N...Naruto-kun..."

Hinata duduk memeluk lutut, kepalanya tampak tertunduk, membuat poni indigonya menutupi kedua manik lavendernya.

"N...Naruto-kun..." Suaranya terdengar parau, bergetar menahan tangis. Tidak ada nada kekaguman seperti biasanya.

"Naruto...-kun..." Lagi, kali ini senyum pahit terukir di bibir Hinata.

Hinata ingat ketika seminggu lalu, Naruto –orang yang selama ini dia sukainya dengan wajah berbinar mengumumkan, bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Sakura, gadis yang memang dari dulu Naruto sukai. Ia berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tak tumpah saat itu juga. Berusaha tersenyum dengan susah payah. Hinata selalu menyadari bahwa dia memang berbeda jauh dari Sakura. Sakura adalah seorang kunoichi hebat, mantan murid dari Godaime Hokage. Sedangkan ia sendiri, tak lebih dari seorang kunoichi pemalu yang lemah. Dan tepat malam ini, Naruto akan bersanding dengan Sakura. Bukan dirinya. Bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

Tok...tok..tok...

Hinata mendongkak, tatapan nya terlihat begitu sayu.

"Hinata-sama, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu. Hinata kenal suara itu.

"ya nii-san, a..aku b..baik, m..masuklah!" jawab Hinata seraya menyenderkan punggungnya.

SREK

Pintu bergeser perlahan, dan menampakan seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang matanya sewarna dengan mata Hinata, namun tatapan nya lebih tajam.

Hyuuga Neji, Seorang bunke Hyuuga sekaligus sepupu Hinata berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Ia berhenti tepat di sebelah ranjang Hinata.

"a...ada apa n..nii-san?" tanya hiata lembut lengkap dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"benarkah anda baik-baik saja?" alih-alih menjawab, Neji malah balik bertanya.

Hinata mengangguk sekali. Neji diam sebentar, lau tiba-tiba ia menjulurkan tangannya,meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata. "demam" gumam Neji dalam hati.

Hinata tersentak, wajahnya tampak merona. Tak lama Neji menarik tangannya kembali.

"sepertinya anda sedikit demam, sebaiknya anda tak perlu datang ke pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura, beristirahatlah." Ujar Neji dan langsung disambut dengan gelengan dari Hinata.

"aku...tak a..apa Nii-san, p..percaya..lah" Hinata menatap Neji dengan tatapan sayunya.

Neji menghela nafas pelan "hn baiklah, kalau begitu, saya akan tunggu dibawah. Permisi."

Hinata menatap nanar pada dua insan yang sedang berdiri didepan pendeta. Tersenyum miris saat keduanya saling mengucap janji. Dulu Hinata selalu bermimpi, kelak dialah yang akan bersanding dengan Naruto. Tapi, itu hanya mimpi yang tak akan terwujud tampaknya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah keluar dari kuil itu.

Disinilah dia sekarang, duduk menyendiri di bangku taman kuil. Didalam, acara pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura belum selesai, tapi ia malah pergi. Rasanya ada rasa sasak yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Ingin rasanya dia menangis tapi, entah kenapa air matanya tak mau keluar.

Hinata mendongkak, menatap lagit malam. Bintang tampak indah bertaburan menemani sang bulan. Dinginnya angin malam terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang, padahal Hinatamemakai kimono yang benar-benar menutupi tubuhnya.

"sedang apa anda disini Hinata-sama?" Tanya seseorang. Hinata menoleh.

"Neji-nii? A..aku, hanya me..mencari angin di d..dalam sangat pe..pengap..." jawab Hinata bohong. "nii-san se..sendiri?"

"mencari anda." Neji menjawab dengan nada datar.

"eh? g..gomenne merepotkan mu n..nii-san" Hinata menunduk.

"hn.." Neji berbalik hendak meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata buru-buru mendongkak.

"N..Nii-san! Ja..jangan p..pergi. Maukah te..temani aku se..sebentar?" Hinata mengepalkan tangan kanannya didepan dada.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Neji. Air matanya yang tadi tak mau keluar, kini telah menganak sungai, membuat yukatta yang dipakai neji agak basah dibagian pundaknya. Tapi, Hinata menangis tanpa suara, ia menangis dalam diam.

Neji yang merasakan pudaknya basah hanya meremas tangan mungil Hinata, berharap Hinata menyalurkan sedikit kesedihannya. Hinata mendongkak, memandag wajah tampan sepupunya yang tengah memandang lurus dengan tatapan datarnya. "nii-san?"

"hn" gumam Neji tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"aku akan me..menerima t..tawaran tou-san u..untuk me...menikah dengan nii-san.." ujar Hinata menatap lamat-lamat Neji.

"eh?" Neji menoleh.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pade pundak Neji.

"apakah neji-nii pernah ja..jatuh c..cinta?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba seraya memainkan yukatta bagian depan Neji.

"entahlah. Tidak kurasa" jawab Neji tenang.

"benarkah? Bagaimana dengan Tenten-chan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Neji menghela nafas "Tidak, Hinata-sama" Neji menjawab dengan intonasi yang lebih tenang.

"mmm...kalau begitu...mulai sekarang, belajarlah mencintaiku Neji-kun" ucap Hinata riang tanpa gagap, lalu terkikik kecil.


End file.
